


TJ Kippen is Full Of Surprises

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Bar Mitzvah, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Jonah Beck - Freeform, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tonah(Friendship), Tyrus - Freeform, redo scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: This is a do-over of the scene where Jonah has a panic attack at Cyrus’ Bash Mitzvah. This is my take on what would have happened if TJ would have stayed when Jonah asked him to.-What happens when Jonah Beck has a panic attack at Cyrus’s Bar Mitzvah? How will he react when TJ Kippen...his childhood best friend, comes to the rescue? Will the pair be able to settle their differences? Will TJ be able to help Jonah get through his panic attack?





	TJ Kippen is Full Of Surprises

“Help...”Jonah pleaded with the little breath he had left...grasping the rock below him to try and stay grounded. The entire world was spinning around him, and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

Jonah just stormed out of Cyrus’ Bar Mitzvah, being sent into a panic attack after he saw Andi dancing with someone new. Jonah was no stranger to panic attacks...and the smallest things could set them off.

Inside, Cyrus couldn’t find Jonah...and was starting to get worried after seeing Jonah’s reaction to Andi dancing with someone else.

“Underdog! Hey...this party is epic!” TJ yelled over the loud music, pushing through the crowd to make his way over to Cyrus. Cyrus turned to TJ, grinning at him.

“I’m glad you’re having fun, Teej.” Cyrus smiled, scanning the room.

“Are you...looking for someone?” TJ questioned curiously. Cyrus nodded his head.

“Yeah, actually. Have you seen Jonah?” Cyrus asked with a frown.

“Um...no. Not since we were all dancing earlier. Why?” TJ asked with a raised eyebrow, pulling Cyrus aside to a quiet corner.

“Is everything okay?” TJ inquired. TJ was starting to get worried. He saw how Jonah had disappeared after Andi started dancing with Walker. And although TJ and Jonah hadn’t been friends in years, TJ was no stranger to Jonah’s panic attacks, and how easily they were triggered. So it wasn’t much of a surprise that he was equally as concerned as Cyrus.

Cyrus shook his head, “No...Jonah stormed out earlier after the whole Walker-Andi fiasco. I haven’t seen him since. I’m worried that he’s having a panic episode...” Cyrus confessed, running a hand through his hair.

“Underdog, I could go look for him...if you want.” TJ offered, rolling his eyes when Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Why would you look for Jonah? You barely know him.” Cyrus said obliviously. TJ laughed.

“Cy...you may not know...but I know Jonah Beck more than a lot of people.” TJ admitted. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed.

“How do you know Jonah?” Cyrus asked, stepping closer to TJ.

“Me and Jonah were friends when we were younger. I always helped him through his panic attacks...so, trust me. I’m worried too.” TJ comforted. Cyrus nodded slowly.

“Were friends? What happened with that?” Cyrus questioned...TJ made an uncomfortable face, gesturing with his hands that it was ‘nonsense.’

“That’s...another story for another day. Point is...I’ll go look for him. Okay? I’ll make sure he’s okay.” TJ reassured him. Cyrus took a deep breath, nodding.

“Thanks, Teej.” Cyrus whispered, giving him a smile and walking off to mingle before people got suspicious. TJ took a deep breath, beginning to search around.

TJ decided to take his search outside, running out of possible places for Jonah to be located. And plus, from what he remembered, Jonah used to run to somewhere he believed he could get fresh air during his panic attacks.

This is what led TJ to an abandoned section of the parking lot. TJ scanned the area, sights setting on a figure sitting on a rock not too far away.

TJ wasn’t sure what he was going to say...but he knew he had to help.

“Help...” He heard Jonah plead quietly. TJ’s eyes widened.

“Jonah?!” TJ called out as he ran down the steps, jogging over to where Jonah was sat. Once he reached Jonah, he kneeled down in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Jonah...are you okay?!” TJ questioned with a concerned look on his face. Jonah shook his head quickly, still gasping for breath.

“No...help.” Jonah cried out, tears welling up in his eyes.

TJ nodded, “Okay. I’m going to get help!” He yelled, turning to run away. He planned on getting Cyrus immediately, filling him in and then taking him outside to help Jonah.

If anyone could help Jonah, it would be Cyrus.

However, TJ didn’t get far when a hand grasped his arm, pulling him back. He stumbled, turning around to look at Jonah.

“No! Please don’t go!” Jonah pleaded, still holding on to his arm.

Immediately, TJ had a flashback to when they were children. It was the first time TJ witnessed one of Jonah’s panic attacks...

He remembered Jonah’s voice, so fragile and small, begging for TJ not to leave. He remembers how lost Jonah looked when TJ ran away to get a teacher. 

“Teej...please, don’t leave!” Little Jonah cried out. At that age, TJ didn’t realize just how important it was that he stayed and helped Jonah. Instead, his choosing to leave, even with good intentions, broke the close friendship of the two boys. And especially broke the trust that Jonah had for TJ.

TJ was shaken from his thoughts as he looked down at Jonah’s hand still wrapped around his wrist. He looked up into Jonah’s eyes, recognizing that same look from years ago. 

TJ started shaking.

“Please...stay.” Jonah begged him. TJ nodded,  
pulling away from Jonah’s hold and sitting next to him.

“Jonah...I’m right here. You’re okay.” TJ whispered, grasping his arm. Jonah looked over at TJ, clearly still in a panic.

“Jonah. J...” He looked at him...using the nickname from when they were kids. Jonah’s eyes widened, the tears still welling up in his eyes.

“J...breath with me, okay? We’ll do it together...” TJ offered, putting Jonah’s hand on his shoulder and counting as he took deep breaths. Jonah followed TJ’s lead, his gasping becoming nonexistent.

“Good. You’re okay. Remember what we used to do when we were kids...name three things you can see that are unmoving.” TJ encouraged. Jonah looked around.

“Um...the cars, the building, and moon...” Jonah whispered, and TJ nodded with a soft smile on his face.

“Good...You’re okay.” TJ said, squeezing Jonah’s shoulder encouragingly. Jonah wiped the tears from his eyes, slumping over and taking a deep breath.

TJ and Jonah sat there for a few silent moments, neither saying anything. TJ still had his arm around Jonah’s shoulders, helping him stay grounded.

“T...TJ?” Jonah questioned, looking up at the taller boy. TJ smiled at him.

“You feeling better?” TJ questioned. Jonah nodded, scooting out of TJ’s embrace. TJ dropped his arm, fidgeting with his fingers.

This was the first time he’d talked to Jonah alone in YEARS. Since all of the problems that tore their friendship apart.

“Why are you out here, TJ?” Jonah asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well...for one, you made Cyrus crazy worried. You know how he gets when he worries about those he cares about...” TJ explained. Jonah looked down...a guilty look on his face.

“Oh no! I upset him on the night of his Bar Mitzvah. I managed to make this important night about me...” Jonah sighed.

TJ shook his head, “Hey. This night is important to Cyrus because we are all here. He cares about all of us...and you know how selfless he is. He always wants to make sure we are all okay.” Jonah nodded in agreement.

“So...Cy sent you to look for me?” Jonah asked. TJ shook his head.

“No...I offered to come look for you. I saw what happened with...Andi and Walker. And I could tell you were upset. It made me remember when we were kids.” TJ explained, looking down at his hands.

“You remembered that I had panic attacks?” Jonah asked with a shocked tone. TJ nodded.

“Of course I did. And that’s why I got worried. So, I told Cyrus I’d find you and make sure you’re okay...” TJ whispered. Jonah smiled.

“I expected Cyrus to care. You, however, I am surprised.” Jonah said in disbelief. TJ nodded with a guilty expression.

“I deserve the lack of trust. Listen, Jonah...I won’t even begin to justify how I left things with our friendship. But, I hope you know that things will get better between you and Andi...okay? Nobody can resist Jonah Beck.” TJ grinned, bumping Jonah’s shoulder.

Jonah laughed.

“Thanks, man.” He replied. TJ nodded.

“And Jonah. We may not be best friends anymore. But...I’m here if you need anything.” TJ informed him. Jonah met TJ’s eyes...all of the memories of their friendship flooding back to him.

“TJ Kippen...always full of surprises.” Jonah exclaimed. TJ laughed, standing up.

“So...are we cool?” TJ questioned, offering Jonah a hand to help him stand from the rock. Jonah didn’t hesitate to take the offer, standing up.

Jonah nodded, “We’re cool.” He affirmed, offering his hand to TJ. TJ smiled, high fiving him and bringing him into a bro hug. Both of the boys laughed when they pulled away.

“Well...we should get back. Don’t want Cyrus to think two of his favorite people went missing.” TJ joked. Jonah laughed, putting his hands into his pockets as he followed TJ up the stairs.

They made their way back inside, talking the rest of the night about old childhood memories. Cyrus nearly broke out into happy tears at the sight of his two favorite people getting along. 

“Thank you so, so much, Teej. You’re the best.” Cyrus exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around TJ’s middle, hugging him tightly. TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus, resting his head on top of Cyrus’.

“Anything for you, Underdog.” He admitted, melting into the embrace.

TJ Kippen never failed to surprise him.


End file.
